To Max on her Twentieth Birthday
by Trigs
Summary: The thoughts on Max's birthday by her sister, Trigs


To Max on her twentieth birthday  
By Trigs  
  
  
  
This is a second Vignette from the POV of an X5 I made up. Her name is Trigs. She is X5 631.   
She was not one of the twelve that escaped in '09. Instead, she faked her death and got out in '11   
along with two others, X2 045 and X4 237, Carn and Renz, named respectively. She lives with   
them. She goes to the highest building she can find every night, and just thinks. These are her   
thoughts on Max. (I don't care if they're minor discrepancies from the show)  
Spoilers: a few  
  
I don't own Dark Angel, only Trigs and Carn and Renz.  
  
  
Happy Birthday Max  
  
Well, now it's your birthday little sister. Somewhere, out there, you're turning Twenty.   
Wow. Twenty Max. That means you were only nine when I last saw you. That's eleven years   
Max. Eleven long years. Eleven years, that I would never change for anything.  
  
I wonder what you look like now Max. I always pictured you as a shorthaired angel.   
Short black hair, just like everyone's. Hair like mine, Jondy's and Zack's drove the geneticists   
crazy. Light hair, easily spotted in the dark colors of the woods. I guess that's why you were   
always so good at escape and evade. You blended in with the colour of the woods. I stuck out   
like a sore thumb.  
  
I miss you Max.  
  
You always were just what Lyedecker wanted. A great soldier, even though you were the   
baby of our group. We all loved you Max. We went through hell for you. I took a bullet in the   
arm for you. I still have a scar from that. Zack lost at a tactical game, a big sacrifice for him,   
because he was distracted by your getting stuck to a bush at the age of five. Jondy crawled   
through three ventalation shafts to get you the medication that the doc gave you when you had a   
seizure.  
  
You were the reason everyone left. Jondy, Zack, Zane, Brin, Tinga, Eva, Ben, Igen,   
Nevin, Kiri, Syl, Krit, Aaron and Sal all left because they feared for you Max. Feared that you   
would be killed like Jack. They wanted you to survive. They loved you so much some of them   
died.  
  
I remember the look on your face when they took me away, when you were told that your   
big sister, someone you trusted, was a Nomolie. You were told that I did not conform, that I was   
not good, that I was one of the Monsters in the basement.  
  
I miss you so much Max  
  
You made it out that night. You got away, you left Manticore behind and became a   
person. I wonder if you still go by the name of Max. I still go by Trigs. It's something I can't   
shake. I've tried other names, but I always feel like it's not me, that I'm betraying something   
inside me. I've been Eva, Jondy, even Tinga. None of them really feel like me.  
  
I wish I knew where you were. I wish I could show up in person and give you a big hug,   
and wish my baby sister a happy birthday. Are you celebrating with friends? Do you have a   
boyfriend? I bet that you've had lots. I think Manticore made it our blood that we're beautiful.   
I've seen Zack, he's gorgeous. Tinga, she has the most incredable eyes. Me, I have curly, silky   
long red hair. It's the kind of hair some guys dream about, or so I've been told.  
  
I know you're still in the US. That much I'm sure. None of the siblings has left the US,   
except Me, Kiri and Creeg. Kiri is in South America, and Creeg is in Africa. I sent them there   
so they'd be safe. Creeg, he likes it in Africa. Kiri wants to come home to me, and live like   
normal people.  
  
I wish I could see you. I miss you Max.  
  
How many of our siblings have you met since the escape Max? Have you seen Tinga,   
with that beautiful long braid of hers. She and her husband are so cute. Their son has Tinga's   
eyes. Has Zack come and told you to bounce? I have a feeling you'll ignore him. That's the   
kind of girl you were. Are you still like that?  
  
Did you ever meet up with Jondy? She misses you. Have you seen Krit and Syl? Those   
two are so cute together. They find jobs at foster homes and raise kids together, since they can   
never have kids together. Has Ben visited you? He and I met briefly, when I was in Chicago.   
We said hello, and prayed, and he left.  
  
I think I'm the only one who doesn't blame you for Brin. She was ill. You did the right   
thing little sister. I'll get Brin back for you, because I have to. It's something that has to be done.  
  
One day, I'll find you Max, and you and I can sit up all night and talk, like we did when   
Jondy was taken to be expirimented on. We came to an understanding. You saw into my soul,   
and I saw you for who you were, my baby sister I loved…  
  
I miss you Max.  
  
Happy Birthday.  
  
I wish I could give you a birthday present. Twenty years, eleven of those on the run from   
Manticore, THAT deserves a gift. I wish I could make a party for all us X5's. It would be fun.   
We could get Zack BAKED! Now THAT'S entertainment.  
  
I still resent him. I don't mind if you know, because I know that you can hear me, deep   
down in your heart. He knew I was alive. He knows I am alive. He told you all I died. He   
didn't want anyone coming back for me. Why? Because I am better than him. I'm not   
conceited, I'm realistic. I took more drugs than anyone. I am perfect.  
  
But I still miss you Max.  



End file.
